ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Roads
Archives ﻿One and two. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 15:25, January 14, 2011 (UTC) If you haven't noticed, I took them off almost right after I goyt your first message. If you see anymore, ypu can take it off yourself. I hope you don't become my new AWF... Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 21:21, April 23, 2011 (UTC) AWF means Agent WindFire. Yeah, pretty much means enemy. Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 23:12, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Contest Hey Roads, I was wondering if I can host the Signature alien contest and if I manage to pull it off, can the winner get the alien of the month and and another different prize(that will be revealed later). Lumin8(Talk, Blogs, , Puppet) 03:09, April 25, 2011 (UTC) My Series Hey,can you make my series listed on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Home Page? Please do that because you an admin. Note: sorry if my English is bad,i'm from Indonesian. By Brianultimatedragon.Goodbye!!!!! Contest Judge Thanks also I'm looking for judges so if you want I can make you one. Lumin8(Talk, Blogs, , Puppet) 20:11, April 25, 2011 (UTC) My Contest Can you post that I created a new contest and it is called the Alien Creator Contest. Get back to me when you can. Ultimate avatar Tenplate roads how to add a picture on templeate infobox please and i am very sorry about eevins page BTMT Episode We can do an episode of Ben 10: Multi Trixes when Sunder comes to take Ben's Omnitrix 2.0 and sells it to im so Gwen the person who will pay highest amount of money, so Gwen and Kevin have to fuse their Omnitrixes to help Ben. Get bake to me, Ultimate avatar Rip offs Okay, this guy named Ultimate Avatar made this page called Mega Ultimate Wildmutt using the picture of Earthquaker that I uploaded for Ben 10: Omnifinity. (You saw my blog). Can you please do something about? Thanks. Yeah, thanks. Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 15:17, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Can you add my series (Ben 10: Omnifinity) to the main page? Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 03:34, May 1, 2011 (UTC) The Ultimate Alien Hey Roads,can i borrow your Ultimate Alien? Don't forget to write your answer in my talk page! Goodbye!!! (Brianultimatedragon) That's ok. Mathematical! 05:37, May 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:Categories Oh,i forgot,sorry. You finished by user:Brianultimatedragon 11:43, May 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Repling to Comments I belive you have sent this to the wrong person because i do reply to comments.Brandon 10 20:12, May 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Repling I don't understand i am making comments and yes i didn't comment before but i am commenting now and a while ago. i dont see any difference between my comments and any otherBrandon 10 20:21, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: The Hack Well, an unregistered contributer erased every thing on Charbel2001's page and added "You've been hacked" Charbel left a message on my talk page after that. Well, I wasn't around so Omernoy reverted it. Waiyenoo111 Talk! One on One 06:30, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Template Hey, can you help me with making a template for Sem 10? I'm kind of a noob with templates. ''Oh truck.'' 18:49, May 4, 2011 (UTC) did you knew I created Fort long before the character Kolar appeared!! byeSmallvilleantonio 23:24, May 4, 2011 (UTC)